


Getting what you wish for?

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Character might be dreaming, Clothed male/naked male, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nobody talks, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, The bunker (implied), Threesome - M/M/M, somewhat season four, technically consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers who have spent their lives watching each other ends up in a cabin after a close call.</p><p>This is what happens after the lights are out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in season 4, but is canon divergent: Sam has killed Ruby on Dean's request, and the only angel they know is Castiel who's reasons for rescuing Dean from Hell are unknown, just as there's no apocalypse or anything the like.
> 
> Title inspired by Oscar Wilde _"when the gods wish to punish us they answer our prayers"_

Sam Winchester has spent the entirety of his life under the watchful eye of his older brother. No matter where Sam is his brother is there too, not always in sight, sometimes even Sam himself is fooled into believing Dean is nowhere near him, but deep down he knows better, knows that whatever he sees his brother is watching the same, the air he breathes has passed his brother before venturing into his lungs. No aspect of Sam’s life belongs to Sam alone, because Dean has always, is always and will always be there.  
Now, one does not spend so many years under the same watchful gaze without starting to look back, and Sam keeps just as close tabs on his brother as Dean does on him. But it’s different. Dean had years alone, not being kept under constant surveillance, and sometimes his subconscious tells him that it’s still how things are. Sam knows this, has learned to remain small and silent when his brother seemingly forgets his presence, in order to keep an eye out for the older no matter the circumstances, no matter how social protocol dictates he should make himself known or simply leave the room. Instead he learns to breathe silently, hiding beneath the covers not to startle the girls Dean sometimes brings home, he learns how to make himself look smaller in order to follow when his brother goes home with them, a sense of pride filling him as not even Dean notices his presence outside windows and doors he has no business being outside. When Dean teaches him to pick locks with a minimum of sound he even starts to get _inside_ those doors, never once being noticed.  
So, it’s safe to say that Sam Winchester knows his brother better than the man himself does, Sam knows every sound that Dean’s throat has ever made, knows what every noise or twist of his body means and can respond correctly before Dean consciously can make a full sentence or have to run to push Sam out of whatever SOB’s path they’re hunting. It makes the hunts easier – especially now without Dad, and it may make him a bad person but Sam can’t be sad John’s dead, he’d take Dean’s life over their father’s any day – it makes hustling easier, it even makes their ordinary, everyday interactions easier, and yet it feels as if there’s something missing, something he can’t quite put his finger on, something connected to the feel of unease whenever their new companion shows up, and Sam’s stomach twists and turns in unease that he can’t voice (Ruby still hanging over his head like the sword of Damocles, even after he killed her when Dean told him to), and it makes him short tempered and gives him a head ache he can’t get rid of.

  


It has been one of those too close for comfort brushes with death that has them renting a small cabin at a lake in the middle of November. It’s nothing special, two small bedrooms (a luxury they’ve hardly ever had), the world’s oldest, still functioning TV and a somewhat decently equipped kitchen. Sam decides to read some of the books he got from Bobby and Dean takes charge of dinner. It nice and peaceful and the best part is that it’s just the two of them like it’s always been no monsters to hunt or angels to look at him distrustfully. No matter how small a reprieve it may be Sam’s willing to take it.  
He’s ripped from his sleep by a scream followed by a deep, painful moan that he instantly identifies as Dean’s and even as he untangles from his sheets in his haste to get up he can feel fear coursing through him, because he knows _every_ sound Dean has ever made, and this is something he’s never heard, is unable to interpret and know exactly what it means, and it’s what drives him, more than anything, to run for Dean’s room without a care for his own wellbeing.  
What he sees stops him dead in in his tracks, door flung wide and his mouth open in shock, eyes wide as they roam the tableau in front of him. His brother is naked, all of his tan, smooth skin on display for the world to see, on all fours on the cold wooden floor, head hanging between his arms sweat beading at the nape of his neck, darkening the dirty blonde locks there. Judged from the way his ribcage is expanding almost violently Sam would say that his brother is gasping for breath but no sound is currently coming from him. But more than the sight of his naked brother is a shock to his system, even more so is the fact that behind him stands a fully clothed angel who also appears to be buried balls deep inside his brother, and before he can even reconcile with the thought or perhaps even consider closing the door and retreat back to his own room, both their heads snap up two sets of eyes locking into his. The angel’s blue gaze is empty as if there’s nothing behind them to lend them light or life, whereas his brother’s bright green eyes are filled with hunger Sam has never seen before and can’t find in himself to look away from, even if he finds it far more terrifying than the emptiness in the angel’s eyes. There’s no will behind it when he moves this time, brought forward by something on his brother’s face that he’s afraid to name and it places him in front of Dean, his feet on the outer sides of his hands and his cock assaulted by the hot, ragged breaths being punched out of his brother by the angel’s never stopping movements. There’s no time to come to grips with this before Dean takes him between his lips (those full, pink lips that kept him awake at night before he learned how to relieve the pressure with his hands, but that he never dared think about in the daylight because it was sick, he was sick, and now oh dear god now) letting him rest against Dean’s tongue and then a hard thrust from the angel sends his brother forward, forcing Sam’s cock down his throat and he can _feel_ the way Dean chokes on it the onset of his gag reflex before he’s dragged back as he tries to follow the angel’s retreating cock. It’s so well-choreographed that it feels rehearsed and yet Sam can’t get enough of it. Every time the angel pushes his brother against him Sam’s hips thrusts his cock even deeper inside the mouth that’s engulfing him, his hands on Dean’s head fingers entwining with his hair, holding on and giving him leverage to fuck his brother’s face in a way he has always wanted but never dared voicing.  
He can feel the skin on his brother’s lips breaking with the force behind not only his own movements but the angel’s too, and yet no sound of protest tries to ease its way out of Dean’s throat as he simply opens wider and takes Sam even deeper, and it might be a trick of the light but he’d swear he can see the outline of his cock on Dean’s throat, and it’s all too much as he can feel himself tensing in anticipation how everything stops for a fragment of a second before the angel pushes his brother back in and Sam explodes flooding his brother’s throat and mouth with his seed and as he looks up he can see the same stiffness in the angel, his cock twitching in its confinement at the thought of Dean being stuffed full from both ends simultaneously even as his brain shuts down from the most powerful orgasm he’s ever had.  
He doesn’t open his eyes before he can feel the cool air against his flaccid cock just in time to watch his brother lick his lips and sigh as a man who has just had the best meal of his life, before he leans over and start licking Sam clean. When Dean’s satisfied Sam is half hard again desperately hoping Dean will take him back inside his mouth, which makes it all the more disappointing when Dean lets him go with a final lick to the head of Sam’s cock.  
Sam has been so focused on his brother he’s practically forgotten the angel, has probably assumed he would’ve flown off the instant after his release, but as he looks up he can see the man still standing behind his brother, the only part of him moving is his arm, and as Sam gets more in touch with reality than he has been since he woke up an eternity ago he can hear the grunts and moans coming from Dean, noises he knows from experience signals his brother’s incoming release, and then he realizes that Dean has been making these sounds far longer than Sam’s ever heard before, and when he looks down he sees a puddle of precome on the floor, watches how Dean’s dick is an angry red and purple looking thing of flesh that weeps in a silent cry for release that never comes, watches how it sways with Dean’s movements as he pushes back against whatever the angel is giving him. And Sam can’t help it he needs to see what is going on, and he moves stares in awe as he can see inside his brother’s body, how the angel’s cock rests in a nest of his own semen that has begun to slowly make its way back out of the opening it was so recently released into, how the angel’s fingers are working their way inside next to the hard cock stretching Dean even wider. Sam stares in fascination as two fingers turns into three, turns into the angel using both hands in the effort of making more room. The sight and smell not to mention the desperate sounds from his brother’s open mouth has him wrapped up like a blanket, he feels dazed and slow, almost fails to understand when the angel beckons him closer, drawing him even closer inside the spell making Sam a participant rather than a spectator.  
The angel takes him in his hand, letting the head of Sam’s cock feel the skin surrounding Dean’s hole, smearing it with precome before gently easing Sam inside his brother’s body, letting him adjust to every sensation, from the warmth of the both too tight and not tight enough channel he’s inside, the squelch of the angel’s semen and the silk of his engorged flesh so alike and yet so different from his own. If Sam thought he was a sane man this is where he would wave it goodbye, here he might even die happy, buried inside his brother in a way he shouldn’t be – shouldn’t _want_ to be - next to a creature that can kill him with a single thought but none of that matter when they start moving in tandem, in and out they go in the pliant man beneath them, who without being told (and again, Sam can’t help but feel this is too well practiced to be the first time they do it) spreads his legs wider and starts thrusting with them, their movements lacking finesse but they make up for it in the deep thrusts and the violent movements, and it feels as if Dean is trying to force them inside him with the wildness of his hips, the way he clenches around them, urging them deeper even as there’s nowhere left to go and they ram against his prostate on every single move. And still he demands more from them, not with words as all they can hear are desperate whimpers and gasps for air but in the set of his spine and the flush on his skin, the way his ass swallows them whole, chew them up and spits them back out demands them to go harder, faster, to chase their release and let him have his.  
It ends in a frenzy of stuttering hips and a heart that Sam thinks is trying to beat its way out of his chest before they both tense, human and angel beside each other spilling their seed, so close that Sam can feel the hard breaths from the creature beside him, and then before he’s done his cock is squeezed in a vice like grip, Dean’s walls crumbling around them, contracting and forcing Sam and the angel’s flesh closer, Sam can feel how his cock is coated in not just his own seed but the angel’s too, can watch it overflow and make its way out in the tiny spaces between them, how it seeps out around their lengths at the same time as he can feel the spatter from his brother’s orgasm against his feet and shins, can hear it hit the already formed puddle beneath him making a bigger mess out of the floor than it already was.

  


Sam has spent his whole life watching his brother. He can tell you what mood Dean’s in by the timbre of his voice, the cadence of his sounds. He can take one look at his brother and tell you if and where he’s hurting and whether or not it’s a threat to his life. Sam has spent every night since the first time he popped a boner thinking about his brother, how he would taste, feel and sound if Sam ever dared telling him how much he wanted him. Sam has spent years of his life hiding these thoughts from his brother who watches him almost as closely as he watches him, has used so much time and energy burying those thoughts where nobody could ever find them, hoping they would go away, has fucked an endless parade of beautiful girls and pretty boys in the hopes that one of them could erase the image of his brother’s soft lips around his hard cock. None of them could, a few could make him forget long enough to climax, but he has more than once gotten a slap to the face when the name leaving his lips was ‘Dean’.  
Having Dean dragged to Hell had almost killed him, he had almost killed Dean himself when the selfish bastard had finally told him about the deal he made at the crossroads. Ruby wasn’t his first demon after Dean went, but the instant his brother was back in his life she was the last, even though she was the only one who had ever gotten close to erase the constant litany of ‘Dean’ that went through all his dreams.  
So it was no surprise when Sam once again woke up in a tiny motel bed, sheets unpleasantly sticky and wet and a hard on that was insisting enough he knew he’d have to jerk off before going for breakfast or Dean saw him and would mercilessly tease him about it the next month or so.


	2. Getting what you wish for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still planted somewhere in a canon divergent season 4, yet they live in the bunker, clearly knowing about men of letters - it's not that important :)

Before Dean died Sam didn’t have these dreams every night, now he even has them while awake. One minute he’s researching wendigoes, the next Dean’s soft lips are on his mapping the inside of his mouth as if they have always been doing this. Other times his brother is making pancakes with Sam’s cock inside his ass, humming in contentment and swaying his hips to Led Zeppelin or something that Sam couldn’t care less about except for the friction it gives him before he lets go.  
That gives him the time to read up on Sumerian banishment rites while watching his seed drip from Dean’s puffy hole, down his legs before landing on the floor, where his brother continues to walk around in it before serving Sam breakfast and then clean it all up. Most of the time in these dreams they’re alone but sometimes Dean’s angel join in on the fun impaling Sam’s brother between them, letting him milk them dry and take everything they have to offer. Sometimes Sam remembers what it was like to be buried inside his brother nestled in the angel’s seed, and one those occasions he withdraws from Dean’s mouth when the angel is done and slams into his brother’s hole, almost crying in relief when he’s embraced by the feel of his brother’s walls and the angel’s release.  
Sam knows it’s sick and the thought of the angel reading his mind and telling Dean of all these perverted thoughts makes him physically ill, and yet he can’t stop can’t make himself **not** want Dean, and it starts to affect their corporation during hunts to a degree where Dean gets hurt bad enough Sam calls the angel for help.  
Sam is not privy to the ensuing discussion but his brother mope around for two weeks drinking far more than he should and sometimes ranting about the idiocy of others. Sam leave him be knowing far too well that he doesn’t want to get caught in his brother’s anger. He’s shocked though when Dean approaches him, suggesting they retire from active hunting (unless it’s just a few hours’ drive away, Sammy, still wanna gank all those sons of bitches out there) but he agrees faster than Dean can talk anyway.  
Retirement is fun mostly because they haven’t retired from anything but active hunting. They help out where they can with research (their new home has a massive library, where Sam thinks he could spend the rest of his life and still not have had enough time) and cover stories when the need arises. They even make a few trips out to visit Bobby and it’s even better than Sam could’ve imagined all those years ago when he ran away to Stanford.  
They fall into a routine with Sam cataloguing their inheritance and Dean being somewhat occasionally helpful, most of the time not but Sam forgives him because he cooks, and contrary to what he’d have thought Dean makes great food and even serves (and eats) vegetables. 

  


Dean is a creature of habit; Sam knows this better than anyone having years of empiric evidence to support his claim. When they don’t hunt Dean will spend a day doing their laundry and mend the clothes that are salvageable, toss the rest and then hit some second hand store to replace what they need. Then he’ll spend a day cleaning their weapons, stocking up on holy water, salt and any other thing a couple of hunters might need and then, because he’s the oldest, he’ll pull some stupid prank, interrupting Sam’s current studies. By then Sam will throw a tantrum, complete with foot stomping and what Dean refers to as ‘bitchface no. 12’, and then his big brother will grab Baby’s keys and tear out of the parking lot heading towards the nearest bar. Depending on his mood and the clientele he’ll either play some pool, drink himself into an early grave or pick up whoever catches his eye. It’s the pattern Sam built his childhood calendar around, and now he realizes that since that dream with the cabin Dean has broken that pattern, and Sam needs to know why.  
So Sam starts watching with an intensity he hasn’t applied since his early teens, when he was convinced his brother could reach inside Sam’s skull and see every dirty thought he’d ever had and would then turn his favorite gun at his little brother. Sam had been equally terrified of Dean finding out and ecstatic with joy when their dad had left them alone, searching for clue as to what had killed their mom.  
He catches Dean singing when he cooks, watches as his brother move every bit of furniture out of a room they never use, clean it from ceiling to floor before moving other furniture back inside. It’s not until he sees Dean assembling a large four poster he realizes that his brother is apparently decorating a new bed room. But no matter how much he look, how long he hides in the shadows like he hasn’t done for years there’s no explanation as to this new behavior and Sam finally goes back to his own projects.

Apparently the angel has decided to grace them with his presence, and Dean wants to make a celebratory dinner, and since they are out of practically everything he makes a list and shoves Sam out the door, ordering him not to come back unless he has everything on the list. Sam grumbles and pouts but his brother simply closes the door in his face and Sam resigns himself to hours of agony.  
He doesn’t notice the clothes even as he almost gets his feet tangled in it and only narrowly avoids tripping, he does notice the silence and he wonders where Dean might be, seeing as his brother – even with the change in behavior – has never been a quiet room mate and has never been likely to just go for a walk. As the dutiful brother he is Sam puts away the groceries while pondering the mystery of his absent brother before moving deeper inside their living space.  
It’s like a déjà vu when he finds himself nearing the room Dean was cleaning just a few days ago, he can hear his brother moan and the breathy demand for _more_ , and just like his dreams Sam has no control of himself as he carefully makes his way to the door, heart in his throat and air caught in his lungs of the sight before him.  
Dean stands at the end of the bed, legs spread wide, hands grabbing the posters hard enough to make his knuckles go white and leaning slightly forward, giving the man on the floor easier access to every secret place on his body. Kneeling behind his brother’s naked form is the angel, his face hidden between Dean’s cheeks one arm supporting him on the floor the other raised to be level with Dean’s ass pumping in and out. Sam’s drawn closer, maybe by the hitch in his brother’s voice, maybe by the fact that both men are naked or maybe just because he finally gets to see this while awake. Whatever the reason doesn’t matter as he kneels besides the angel, getting a clear view of the way he’s licking at his brother’s hole, pink tongue questing purposely around the rim, wetting the skin dipping inside in greeting, then teeth nipping, bruising before the hurt is soothed by chapped, dry lips – over and over before the angel places his mouth directly over Dean’s entrance and Sam imagines how the angel’s tongue finally breach his brother, how the angel fucks him with that tiny, wet muscle, can see how Dean starts to move begging the angel to come closer, to fill him up and Sam knows that the angel will always yield to Dean’s wishes, can see it happening even before the angel backs up and places a finger against the man’s hole, waiting patiently and when Dean opens he thrusts it in as far as it can go, murmuring quiet praise as he simply stares at the way the other clenches around him, and Sam wants – needs – to be a part of this, and then he’s on the bed tasting his brother’s cock for the first time ever, regretting that he never dreamt about this as he tries to get a rhythm going. He can feel the effort it takes for Dean not to move at his own violation but he can’t stop the forward motion as the angel starts pushing in and out of him, but he opens up and takes whatever he can get even as he can tell that his brother is reaching his limit at which point warm liquid spills into his mouth and he swallows around his brother’s cock wanting to take every last drop of him into himself, even when Dean’s whimpering in discomfort does Sam keep trying to milk him for more, not letting go until a bottle of lube lands on his open palm, and then he gets a new goal in life.  
The angel has done a good job opening Sam’s brother and yet when he pushes in it’s still so deliciously tight that he has to grab a firm hold of his dick not to shoot his load yet. Sam’s fingers are longer and thick than the angel’s and he barely has to aim before he brushes against Dean’s prostate. His brother makes a sound somewhere between a scream and a sob, lets go of the posters and falls forward exposing himself even further to the two men behind him. Sam’s done playing games and forces half his hand into Dean’s body, withdrawing to squirt lube directly into the winking opening and then returning his hand, twisting and turning to the endless sounds spilling from his brother’s lips.  
There’s no telling who decides enough is enough but this time human and angel enters the promised land together, nothing slow or gentle about it this time, and even with the vigorous stretching Sam fears the have hurt the man beneath him but then all he can think about is that he has to move, move, move, faster and harder, their hands on Dean’s hips dragging him towards them, further down their cocks even as they pull out of him, and then it all ends and Sam can’t tell if it’s him or the angel who erupts first, and then it’s finally over and the angel pulls out leaving Sam in a pool of semen but trapped inside his brother’s flesh. Without knowing how he ends up under the covers Dean’s back pressed firmly against his chest, his cock still hard inside his brother keeping their release locked there (where it should always be, he thinks), the angel laying chest to chest with Dean.

  


This time when he wakes with a raging hard on he takes care of it by lazily thrusting into his brother’s welcoming warmth, knowing that this is real.


End file.
